


Put a Tail On It and Call It a Weasel

by Telesilla



Series: Colonel Meredith & Dr. Jay [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Lesbian Character, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is stuck in the Pacific Ocean just outside San Francisco Bay, and Colonel Meredith McKay and Dr. Jay Sheppard are getting a little antsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Tail On It and Call It a Weasel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



With Atlantis parked outside the Golden Gate and their future uncertain, Jay rents an apartment in the city. It's Meredith's first encounter with the power of the Sheppard wallet and she's totally blown away by the place--a three bedroom, four bath, full floor apartment in a really nice co-op on Russian Hill.

"Um...this is...wow!"

Jay looks at her, one eyebrow raised. "Speechless, Colonel?"

"You said apartment and I thought, you know, an apartment. Maybe two bedrooms and a bath and a half. This is a fucking house!"

"I wanted someplace big enough for the whole team," Jay says with a shrug as she looks around. "I'm not wild about the furniture but I told the agent I wanted a furnished place so we're stuck with it for a while."

They fuck on the big bed with the pretty blue and white floral bedspread. With plenty of time and no place to go Meredith thinks that maybe they should take their time, but Jay is almost frantic. Meredith's still half dressed when Jay drags her pants and underwear down and then goes down on her like it's been months and not a couple of days. She's all tongue and teeth and her hands roam restlessly over Meredith's hips and ass. 

Meredith digs her hands into the sheets and just goes along for the ride. And it's quite the ride; Jay makes her come once and then twice and then she switches to her fingers and gets Meredith off one more time.

"Lemme," Meredith begins, still a little dazed. 

"It's okay," Jay says. She gets her pants off but she's still wearing underwear when she straddles Meredith's leg and and starts riding her thigh. Meredith grabs Jay's ass and shoves her leg up against Jay hard and in less than two minutes, Jay's yelling her way through an orgasm.

By then Meredith's a little more coherent and coordinated, but Jay's desperation is contagious; Meredith rolls them both over and sticks her hands down Jay's underwear. Jay's wet and it's easy to slide a couple of fingers into her. Meredith thumbs Jay's clit and twists her fingers up inside Jay's cunt and Jay squirms and bucks and then comes with that breathless almost-shriek Meredith loves so much.

"Fuck," Meredith says when Jay reaches down to clumsily bat her hand away. "What got into you?"

"Things," Jay says. She looks around the room and frowns. "I need a shower."

Meredith has been accused of being emotionally unavailable by more than one girlfriend, but sometimes Jay makes her look totally touchy feelie. Wishing she knew what to say, she sits on the bed and gets her pants all the way off.

"I'm sorry," Jay says, pulling her shirt off. She tosses it on the floor and holds out a hand to Meredith. "I just...you wanna shower with me?"

The bathroom's nice but the floor isn't heated like the one on Atlantis and once they get into the shower, the soap's in the wrong place. Jay obviously wants to rush here too, but Meredith commandeers her shampoo and then takes her time washing Jay's hair. After, she soaps Jay's back and feels a little of the tension in her shoulders easing.

"Did this place come with a full fridge?" Meredith asks as she watches Jay dig through her duffle bag. Jay's normally fairly neat, but her wet towel is hanging off the back of an overstuffed chair that probably costs more than all the furniture in Meredith's last apartment and she's scattering clothes on the floor like there isn't a perfectly nice dresser in reach.

"I think there's some food but we can go shopping later. I was thinking of ordering some pizza and maybe some Chinese."

"Pizza and Chinese?" Meredith remembers Jay saying something about the team. "Are we going to have company?"

"Yeah. Just Teylan and Ronon for now. Kaana is going to stay in the city...on Atlantis with Torren. And Amelia...." Jay shrugs. "I don't know. Whatever."

And just like that, Meredith gets it and her brain kicks into high gear. _Sometimes,_ she thinks, _she's way ahead of me._

"Nice place," Ronon says a half hour later. "Looks like...."

"Don't," Jay says shortly. "And anyway, it really doesn't."

There's an awkward silence and then Teylan walks further out into the living room. "This is a lovely view."

He's right; the view is stunning. "It's a pretty city," Meredith says, looking out at the bay. "San Francisco's always been my favorite American city. I came here on leave once and I met this girl and we..." She trails off.

"Um...we had some fun before I accidentally drank some of her iced tea instead of my coke and...well, let's just say that the San Francisco's got some nice hospitals too."

Teylan shakes his head with that "only you, Colonel McKay" look on his face, but before he can say anything, the doorbell rings.

"Thank God," Meredith says. "I'm starving."

The kitchen is pretty well stocked with beverages and pretty soon they're sitting at the kitchen table eating and drinking beer. "I don't think I want to eat in that dining room," Meredith says. "Seriously, who carpets a dining room in pale yellow?"

"I dunno." Jay grins. "I'm looking forward to spilling a glass of wine or something in there."

"You're such a rebel," Meredith says.

"And I'll never ever be any good."

"Dork."

"So," Ronon says, looking almost bored. "What's up?"

Meredith signals for silence and looks over at Jay.

Leaning back in her chair, Jay picks an Ancient scanner off the counter behind her. She's scowling and holding up four fingers when she looks up. Meredith circles her hand-- _just in here?_ \--and Jay shakes her head. She does a weird duck thing with her hand that Meredith finally realizes is a kind of a "yadda yadda" sign.

"Jay was talking about getting a motorcycle," Meredith says as Jay, mutters "'scuse me" and gets up and heads to the bedroom. "Because, clearly, I don't have enough to worry about what with the surfing and all."

"Sounds like fun," Ronon says and Meredith rolls her eyes.

"What is it with you two anyway? With all the things out there trying to kill us, why do you have to be so reckless?"

"By now, Meredith, you should know when Ronon is...the expression is 'yanking your chain,' yes? And I have seen you do some extremely reckless things."

"When I'm reckless it's for a _reason._. And Ronon's always yanking my damn chain," Meredith grumbles just as Jay comes back into the room.

"You make it too easy," she says. "Did you guys know this place has a balcony? Come check out the sunset."

"Okay," Jay says when they're all on the balcony. "The main rooms of the house are bugged. I've tweaked things a little so they can't hear us out here; it'll sound like a brisk breeze." She glances at Meredith. "Complain about the cold when we come back in."

"Why me," Meredith begins.

"Hey. Like I said earlier," Ronon says. "What's up?"

"Remember how we stole that jumper from the SGC?" Meredith says, glancing at Jay. Jay grins at her.

"That," Jays says, "was just petty larceny. We thought we'd graduate to Grand Theft Ancient City."

"Cool," Ronon says.

Next to him, Teylan nods. "Do you have a plan, Meredith?"

"Of course she has a plan," Jay says. "The Colonel always has a plan."

"You've got that right," Meredith says, and it's true, she does have a plan. Well, at least the bare bones of one, but that's okay. She's got the best team ever to help her flesh it out.

With one last look over the bay, she turns her back on San Francisco and looks at her team. "I promise you," she says, "we'll be back home before we know it."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Busaikko asked how things worked out for Colonel Meredith and Dr. Jay post-Enemy at the Gates. In spite of my personal "EatG never happened" head canon, I managed to write this.


End file.
